The Stray Kitten
by TremendouslyMental
Summary: Everyday, Miku feeds that kitten behind the train station, the kitten she likes to think only she knew about. But, after a show of clumsiness on Miku's part, a certain celebrity takes notice of her, and Miku has no choice but to let her into her life... [paused - see inside]


**About the paused thing:** I've been having a lot of trouble thinking of a way to continue this in a way that would allow me to see it through to the end. Thus, I will plan it out chapter by chapter, get a few chapters written and edited, and only _then_ start updating this, since I hate that it's going months and months without an update. Doing what I just outlined will leave me with just one massive gap instead of loads of slightly-less-massive gaps, so I'll take that route. Fret not, though - I won't leave it incomplete. I'll find a way to resolve it, even if it doesn't turn out that long. Thanks for putting up with me ':D

* * *

The constant ringing of an alarm clock going off at six in the morning was not something any seventeen-year-old high-school student would ever want to hear.

Hatsune Miku was no exception.

The small, teal-haired girl sat up in her teal bed, threw the teal comforter across the room out of sheer annoyance, and stood up. A look of pure anger on her otherwise cute face, she marched over to the annoying device and almost broke it with the amount of force she punched it with. Praying that this would turn end the high-pitched ringing, her face assumed a look of relief when the clock stopped ringing. Picking her comforter up from the floor, she headed back to bed, wanting dreamland to capture her once more. Naturally, she wanted to scream when the alarm clock miraculously fixed itself and resumed its job of annoying the tealette to no end.

Concluding that she wasn't going to get anywhere by just lying in bed, willing some kind of supernatural being to, somehow, turn off the alarm clock (and save her the trouble of having to find her way out of her warm, fluffy, teal haven of blankets), Miku forced herself to get out of bed and walk over to the alarm clock, and turn it off like any normal person would. When she got to the clock, she felt like giving up on life altogether. It turned out, as a result of her outburst minutes earlier, she had broken off the switch on the device and made it impossible to turn it off without bashing it relentlessly with a sledgehammer - something she was actually considering doing.

Instead of destroying the device - which was quite a tempting option as she would have to shell out some of her hard-earned cash to pay for a replacement anyway - Miku decided to smother out the sound with pillows and deal with it later on in the day. After all, she did have to get ready for school and leave for the station before the train left.

Miku took a quick shower and painstakingly dried her ankle-length hair before getting changed into her blue and black school uniform. She then grabbed her bag, ensuring that she had everything she needed for the day as well as the all-important two pouches of wet cat food in her bag, and set off for the train station.

-oxo-

Arriving at the station, Miku glanced at the digital clock on her phone. It read ten minutes past seven o'clock - twenty minutes before her train was due to leave. She walked up to near the entrance of the train station, but then suddenly turned right and walked around to the side of the building. A small row of unkempt bushes hid the thing she wanted to see from sight. Smiling at the thought of her little furry friend, she carefully stepped behind the bush, not wanting to make it look even worse than it already did, and kneeled on the floor, being careful not to get her annoyingly long hair dirty.

In front of Miku was a small, so small that one might have mistaken it for a kitten, ginger and white cat, its head tilted to the side, like it was questioning her.

Its back was ginger, with circular patterns of a slightly lighter shade of ginger for decoration, which were a clear contrast to the white of its belly and legs. It had stupidly long whiskers that dragged along the floor - just like Miku's hair did with her - just underneath its light pink nose.

The cat's identifying feature was its eye. Yes, _eye_. The fact that the cat had only one eye was not the most distinct feature; sadly, Miku had seen quite a number of strays with only a single eye, probably due to bust-ups with other cats. This particular cat had an eye that was half cerulean blue, as bright and vibrant as the sky during a good summer day, and half flame orange, its pupil acting as a dividing line. Miku adored the contrast between the two eyes, and considered it one of the reasons as to why she decided to create a daily routine to feed the cat in the first place.

Snapping back into reality when she saw the cat's stomach rumble with hunger, Miku realised she had drifted off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to make sure she hadn't daydreamed for too long and missed her train. Sighing with relief when she saw that the phone read quarter-past, the schoolgirl pulled out a piece of paper from her bag along with one of the pouches of cat food. Kneading it in one hand to make the contents easier for the cat to eat, Miku stroked the cat's head with the other, a smile lighting up her features when she felt it purring underneath her hand.

Deciding that she contents of the packet had been mushed up enough, Miku stopped stroking the cat - which had been sat there in the same spot contently since the tealette arrived - and ripped open the bag. The packet was turned upside down over the paper and loads of heavily-scented tuna mixed in with some sort of special jelly slid out. The cat let out a small _nya_ of delight and dug into the fishy food. Choosing not to touch the cat while it was eating, as she had previously been scarred by trying to stroke it before, Miku sat off to the side and watched it devour the tuna. Watching it eat made her think of the day when she first saw the then-kitten, and how greedily it ate her lunch...

-oxo-

 _A 15-year-old Miku approached the massive red building apprehensively, unsure of what to do. This was her first day of high school, and, coincidentally, the first time she had ever had to ride a train by herself, without her parents._

 _Miku was a very shy, introverted girl, someone who preferred staying inside, surrounded by a mountain of warm blankets playing Pokémon on her prized limited-edition Pikachu 3DS XL, to going out to the nearest shopping centre to splurge her small amount of cash out on some random expensive dresses that she was sure she didn't need. Therefore, she had no need to venture out on public transport by herself. Now, Miku sincerely regretted her life choices._

 _She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time - it read quarter to seven, a whole half hour before Rin and Len, her best friends since childhood, were meant to meet her outside the station._

 _Miku didn't know what to do. All of the people around her were triggering her social anxiety, and she wanted nothing more than to be in an area with barely any people. She noticed she had been daydreaming for a bit, and hoped that quite a bit of time had gone by since her little think. When the phone showed Miku it was 6:47 - a mere two minutes after she had checked the first time - she felt like banging her head against the solid brick wall next to her. Suddenly, it seemed that the amount of people in the relatively large area had quadrupled - Miku could hardly breathe. She needed to get out of there - and fast._

 _Her vision was blurred, so she couldn't make out exactly where she was headed. She dearly hoped that she had not wandered off to far from the station. The girl who was late on her first day of school wouldn't be too popular with the teachers._

 _Eventually, her vision cleared and she sighed out of relief. Miku was in a secluded area, presumably close to the train station, judging by the amount of noise. This didn't bother her, though. She was just glad she had escaped the crowd of people._

 _Miku felt drained. All the people, even though they actually hadn't talked to her, had sucked all the energy out of her. She desperately wanted to take a nap, but couldn't, as she might sleep for too long and miss her train. Sighing, Miku decided to look around._

 _Behind one of the bushes, Miku saw a small rustling. This immediately put her on edge. It could be some sort of wildlife, and Miku didn't like wildlife. In return, wildlife didn't like her back, choosing to strike against her at the most inconvenient of times. To Miku, it seemed like this was one of those times._

 _Miku picked her (naturally) teal school bag off the floor and was ready to bolt, when she remembered all of the people. This was a big dilemma for her. A train station during rush hour… or what could be a rabid squirrel out to get her? Miku was torn. Then, she came to her senses. Yes, people were_ much _scarier than a little squirrel. She would stay, and investigate the rustling bush. Even though no-one with a brain in full, working order would do that._

 _She took a deep breath and marched courageously up to the bush. With a trembling hand, Miku pushed the bush to the side with enough force to make a branch snap off and land on the ground with a thud, then peered over. Miku's hand went limp, and she let out an embarrassed laugh. A small, ginger kitten was sat there, its head cocked up to look at her. It had a smile on its face (well, as close to a smile as a cat can have) and its eyes had a glint of humour in them, as if it had known that she got so worked up over something so harmless and little._

 _A smile adorning her face, Miku crouched down and whistled a small tune at the kitten. In return, it walked up to her - unsteadily, might she add - and bashed its head into her thigh. Miku could not contain her squeals at the kitten's cuteness._

" _Awww! Kitten, you are just the_ cutest _thing I have ever seen!"_

 _Miku continued to endlessly gawk over the kitten for what seemed to be hours, stroking it, making it do tricks, and lots of other things. She was in the middle of trying to get it to give her a handshake when she saw the poor furball's stomach wobble fiercely._

" _Koneko-chan! You're starving…" Miku cursed herself for being too caught up with making the kitten do what she wanted and not paying attention to its needs. She racked her brain for ideas as to what she could feed it when she remembered the sushi her mother had packed for her lunch. She took the (you guessed it!) teal bento box out of her bag and fished out a piece of sushi. She peeled the salmon off the top, being careful not to rip it (even though the cat wouldn't care if it was ripped or not) and lay it out in front of the starving creature._

 _The cat made quick work of the salmon, devouring it in an almost violent manner. As soon as it had finished the first piece, it sent Miku a begging look with the biggest eyes she had ever seen. Miku couldn't resist taking the salmon off of another piece of her lunch. She hovered it above the kitten's head, still desperate to see it stand up on two legs, then, a few seconds later, deeply regretted her action when the kitten practically destroyed her hand while trying to grab the succulent fish._

" _OW! Woah, Koneko-chan, when did you last eat a decent meal!?"_

 _Trying to blow the pain away from her hand, she noticed the time on the watch. 7:30. A full fifteen minutes after she was supposed to meet Rin and Len._

" _Crap!"_

 _Miku picked up her bag and was about to put her bento box away, but the kitten's pleading eyes were just too darn adorable. She sighed, then ripped the salmon off of all the sushi in her box and chucked it on the ground in front of the cat._

" _Darn you, Koneko-chan, eating all my lunch… Ah well, I'll just steal a bit of Rin's food at lunch. She won't care. It'll be just like old times…" Miku smiled, reminiscing about her days in middle school. She managed to snap herself out of her daze before she was even later than she already was._

" _I'd better run now, Koneko-chan. You know, I might as well bring you food every day. You could do with a big of fattening up, couldn't you? 'Cos look at you, you're a bag of bones…"_

 _Miku made a mental note to grab some cat food from the store after school was over, then ran as fast as her legs would carry her over to the station, her previous shyness forgotten. Needless to say, her friends were more than slightly annoyed at the tealette for her tardiness. Miku could've done without the punches on her arm throughout the train journey._

-oxo-

The memories of Miku's first encounter with the kitten never failed to make her smile. From that day onwards, she took two packets of high-quality cat food with her to give the endearing cat; one for when she was heading to school, the other for when she was coming home.

She had been doing this for a year and a bit now, arriving at the train station slightly earlier than she would normally to feed and play with the cat. She didn't take the train with Rin and Len anymore - they had joined the music club (which had insisted on morning practises _as well as_ after-school and weekend ones) and had to arrive at school an hour before it started. Miku wasn't too interested in joining a club. She had a hard enough time getting up in the morning as it was, never mind trying to get her up at half-past five just so she could go and prance around with a microphone in her hand with a bunch of smelly teens. The extra hour of sleep would be _much_ more helpful than that extra boost on her college application.

Not wanting to be late for school, Miku pulled her phone out of her bag and quickly checked the time. It read quarter-past seven. Sighing, Miku shoved her phone away, shouted out a farewell to the cat, who was contently watching a branch from a bush sway about in the air, and broke into a run to get to her train. _Darn,_ thought Miku, _that cat will be the death of me one day, making me late to school this many times!_

-oxo-

It was now just before four o'clock, and Miku was sat on the train home, bored out of her mind. Usually, she would have been listening to the latest chart-toppers at a mind-numbingly high volume, but, alas, she had forgotten her generic, white earbuds at home. A scowl plastered her face as she picked at the purple fabric covering the train seats, cursing her forgetfulness. _At least,_ _I didn't forget the cat's dinner,_ she thought. _I don't think I can survive another attack like what happened last time…_

Miku was dragged out of her personal bubble when she noticed the train slowing to a stop outside her station. She stood up, dusted her uniform's skirt off with two hands, and walked briskly out of the train, avoiding making eye contact with any of the creepy men staring at her like her clothes were made of ten-thousand yen notes. Which, frankly, was never going to happen with her mediocre wage from working at a small cafe.

Sighing at her lack of wealth, Miku took out her phone to check the time. Seeing as her job didn't start for another half-hour, she assumed she could get away with spending some extra time with her furry friend. She smiled at the thought of her little cat, lost in a daze of adorable kittens. This was the reason why she was promptly knocked over by a hyper man with long purple hair in a pink t-shirt with a silhouette of a woman on it and jeans.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" started Miku, rubbing her elbow, which had hit the floor tiles quite hard, but was abruptly cut off by an unexpectedly high-pitched squeal from the man.

"Oh my goodness! Have you heard? Luka-sama's here today! OMG, I'm so excited!", gushed the man, a bright red blush on his cheeks. He didn't even apologise before sprinting off away from her, towards the platform.

Miku was confused. Who's Luka? Obviously, she was someone famous - the man was in a pretty big rush to go and see her. She picked herself up off the floor and looked around her, trying to see where the man had went. However, when she looked, all the eyes within a fifty-metre radius were on her.

Suddenly self-conscious, Miku tried to squeak out a sentence. "Uh… Can I help-"

"Sorry, but did that man just say that Luka was here?" asked a lady with short brown hair, confusion eminent on her features.

"Yeah… he said that someone named Luka was here before running off in that-" Miku had barely raised her finger to point towards the platform when the woman let out a squeal, possibly even higher than the one the man from earlier had let out.

"Everyone! Did you hear that?! Pigtails here says that Luka is in that direction!" screamed the woman, which, as well as cutting Miku off _yet again_ , caused everyone to fall silent. Then, after a few seconds of complete silence (which was pretty rare in a packed train station), everyone turned and rushed towards the platforms, including the people who were going out of the building. Even passersby who had heard the lady speaking started to file into the building in an unorganised mess.

Now, Miku was extremely confused. She was _this_ close to turning around and joining everyone else in their mad rush to see 'Luka', purely to find out who she was, when she remembered that the Internet existed, and could surely provide her with answers without the chance of getting squashed by rabid fanboys and girls.

After fighting her way out of the station, she leaned on the wall of the station and observed the people in a mad rush to get inside. She looked at them for a few seconds ( _again,_ she thought, _who the hell is this Luka person?_ ) before holding her phone's home button for a few seconds. She heard an over-enthusiastic "Hi! What can I help you with today?" come out of her phone's speaker before saying "Who is Luka?" like she was speaking to a four-year-old.

A small giggle escaped Miku at the idea that her phone's stupid assistant would understand what she said, let alone who this 'Luka' figure was. Subsequently, she was astonished when the assistant repeated her question back to her almost immediately, like it had expected her to ask that.

"Who is Luka? Sure, hold on a moment." Miku didn't have to wait long before her phone started speaking again. "Megurine Luka, born on the 30th of January, 1995, is a pop sensation, who has recently risen to fame with hit singles such as 'Just Be Friends' and 'Double Lariat'. Would you like to visit this page?"

Teal eyebrows furrowed. How come she had never heard of this Megurine Luka before? She paid attention to the charts religiously… there was no way she could have missed a new rising star in the music world. She started walking over to cat, her feet knowing the way off by heart, while pressing the link to visit the page.

It was taking ages to load, and Miku groaned in frustration. Her phone was so quick earlier on, when she asked her question about Luka to it, but now it was taking forever to load, as if it wanted to make her go mental with curiosity before showing her the page she so desperately wanted to see. After waiting a few more seconds - which could have been hours for all Miku knew - and the page finally loaded and a picture showed up on her screen.

Miku didn't get a chance to look at the picture as, in her attempt to do a happy dance to celebrate the page loading, she managed to trip over a twig or something and fall to the ground. Expecting pain to erupt somewhere on her body, she tensed all her muscles, bracing herself for impact. To her surprise (and relief), the expected hit never came. Miku felt a hand around her waist, and another around her chest. At this, she blushed, desperately hoping that her saviour could not see her face.

After a few more seconds of silence while she forced the blush off her cheeks, Miku cracked open one eye. Seeing her phone face-down on the ground, she dared to open the other, and tried to shift her weight onto her own two feet. However, while in the process of this, she managed to fall over something _again_ leaving her sprawled out across the dirty floor. She heard a soft chuckle come from behind her, causing the blush from earlier come back twice as fiercely, before a pair of black sneakers came into her line of sight.

The stranger offered Miku a hand up, which Miku took. She was surprised at the softness of the person's hand - she would be happy sitting there for the next hour just stroking it, creepy as it sounds. As soon as Miku was steady on her two feet, definitely not about to falling over again, her saviour picked up her phone and was about to hand it back to Miku, who was staring at the phone, not daring to look the stranger in the eye. Her guardian was about to give her the phone, when, out of nowhere, their grip tightened around the phone. This confused Miku. What was wrong with her phone? She was stood there thinking about it when she felt a cold presence in her hands.

Miku jumped and almost sent the aforementioned cold presence flying behind her. Another faint giggle left the stranger's mouth and Miku warily looked up at the person who saved her.

Miku's jaw dropped. She was stunning. A black and white snapback rested on top of a mass of pink hair, which looked so silky and smooth that Miku wanted to run her fingers through it time and time again. Her eyes were concealed by a pair of designer sunglasses, though Miku could see the furrowed brows just over the top. There was a very, _very_ small smile on her lips, which looked so soft and downright _kissable_. Miku's eyes trailed down her body, noticing her ample chest ( _why can't I have developed like that?!_ ) and hips, which were complemented by the white blouse she was wearing. Her blue skinny jeans hugged long legs down to the black, worn-out sneakers she had seen earlier. Miku finally realised she had been oogling the gorgeous stranger, and bought her own eyes back up to meet hers. The lady had taken off her sunglasses and Miku felt all the energy leave her legs.

They were a deep, cerulean blue, as vibrant as the ocean. Miku was reminded of something that she felt like she was forgetting something or someone… Shifting through her memories, Miku continued to stare into the stranger's eyes, trying to prompt some memories out of them. Then, it clicked. The cat! Miku had forgotten to feed the cat!

Miku's eyes shifted from the stranger to the ground surrounding them, trying to locate the tiny figure amongst all the foliage. After a few short moments, she saw it, sat like a loaf of bread in between two bushes. Miku had been expecting to see some anger in the cat's emotive eye, but, to her astonishment, only saw confusion. The kitten's eye darted in the direction of the stranger, then back to her own. Eyebrows furrowed, Miku looked up at the stranger, who, she had only just realised, was speaking to her.

"-you okay?" Miku felt too embarrassed, and couldn't look into her eyes because of it.

"...Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," stuttered Miku timidly, who was looking at the stranger's cheek instead of her eyes.

"Well, that's good," said the stranger with a sigh and a smile. "You should really be more careful, y'know? You fell over, like, three times in the space of two minutes…" The lady's words faded out as she chuckled.

"Um… yeah, I-I will," replied Miku, just as shyly as her first sentence. She felt a vibration in her pocket, and mumbled out an "excuse me" before taking out her phone and reading the message from the lock screen.

"Where are you?" was all it read. Miku's eyes darted to the sender - her mother - before looking at the time in confusion. It couldn't be _that_ late that her mother was worried, could it? She saw 17:02 on the clock before her head snapped up. Hastily, she typed out a quick reply saying she would be home in ten minutes before looking back up to the stranger, who still had the small smile from earlier on her face.

"Thank y-you for stopping me f-from falling earlier… b-but I have to g-go home now…" squeaked Miku. She cursed her shyness while bowing down to the stranger. Then, she turned around (almost tripping up _yet again_ ) and started to walk away briskly. She got a few metres away before hearing a rushed call behind her.

"Hey! Just before you leave, can I have your name…?" called out the stranger, a hand raised out in front of her, as if she was trying to reach out to Miku, prevent her from leaving.

Miku turned around, shocked that someone as beautiful as her saviour would want someone like her, a scrawny sixteen-year-old with hair so long you knit a blanket with it, name.

"Uh… Hatsune Miku…" muttered Miku, before hastily turning back around and almost jogging back home, leaving the stranger by herself. She was already halfway home when she realised she had never asked for the stranger's name back. Her shoulders slumped, and she realised she would probably never see her saviour ever again. At this thought, her shoulders slumped down even further than Miku thought was possible. She recalled her long, lustrous hair and her deep, soft and gentle voice, which was so different to her high and piercing one. _I wouldn't be surprised if she was a pop star… WAIT A MOMENT!_

Suddenly, Miku remembered her phone, and this Megurine Luka figure. Sighing at her absent-mindedness, she pulled it out, tapped in her passcode and opened up the internet browser again. Miku stopped in her tracks. _N-No way…_

Her saviour, with her sparkling blue eyes and luscious pink hair, was a pop star.

Miku's brain promptly shut down.

* * *

 **A/N:** found this on google docs and thought eyy why not

Storyline don't make no sense, but eh :D ha xD i reread a bit just now and cant help but cringe at some parts... but some of it is actually better than i expected for the me of last year :D but dat summary is perf doe xD its so bad

Tell me your thoughts in a review? I'd really appreciate it xD

Thanks!

(edit: okay yeah since everyone wants it i shall try continue it... i've got so much time to kill i might as well xD)

 **Edited slightly on 2016-12-16.**


End file.
